


Finally here

by Macarena



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, be gentle pls, but youre welcomed to give any critics, first fic, idk i want to write more about the kids, may be turned into series, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macarena/pseuds/Macarena
Summary: After two years of waiting, Viktor and Yuuri are finally going to expand their family.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Finally here

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi!  
> This is my first fic ever, English is not my first language, so pls bear with any mistakes I made, thank uu  
> Adopting is something I'd like to do when I'm older and can provide for someone (also happily married to a nice woman, hopefully), I'm not very familiar with the logistics of the process but lately I've been thinking about it a lot and tonight I decided to write this very self-indulgent fic  
> Maybe if inspiration hits again I'll write more about this later, but for now, I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey honey, everything is going to be ok, please try to calm down a little, I don’t want you having a panic attack right now, please”. Viktor said, placing his hands on his thigh, trying to calm down a very nervous looking Yuuri. 

“But what if they decide to not follow through it? How are they going to feel when we have already told them they were going to be coming home with us? What if-” 

“Yuuri, we have signed the papers already, we were just waiting for things to be properly legalized on the court and now we can take them home. We are going to take them home today, Yuuri.” There was a trace of excitement in his voice that shook Yuuri out of his rambling and he took a deep breath. 

Truth is, they have been together for 6 years, married for almost 4, and they have been waiting to expand their family for 2, and when the government accepted their application, they were so excited. They had started fostering, and occasionally visiting the local orphanages. After hosting many young children and teenagers, some of them started to have an interest in ice skating, making Viktor and Yuuri open a public section for the orphanage kids to learn ice skating, or dance, whichever they preferred.

When they discussed what age they would like to adopt, both agreed to not think too much about it, that they would know by the connection they would feel towards the child. With the skating and dance classes, they started to also get close to a lot of the kids, making it hard for them to decide which child to adopt, as at least ten of them had won their hearts. 

They also didn’t stop visiting the orphanage, though with skating season and between fostering and classes, that left them very little time to visit. On one Sunday, right before one of the last competitions of the season, Yuuri went to the orphanage to visit one of the boys who they foster for a little while. His name was Anatoly, and he was 11 years old. Yuuri felt a very strong connection towards the boy, he was very shy, speaking very little when he was with them, but always accepted some cuddles when they were watching TV after dinner. Viktor was busy that day, doing some last minute preparation for their trip with their students, so Yuuri went by himself. Anatoly wasn’t very fond of ice skating, but he did go once to the dancing classes but later hadn’t gone any more. 

When Yuuri found him that day, he was practicing some of the basic ballet movements Yuuri had taught him, which surprised Yuuri, and he gave some comments on his pose when he went to talk to him, the boy accepting his critic and opening up a little to him. Yuuri had brought him a cake for them to share with the other kids but found himself first eating with the boy when he got tired of practicing, and they continued talking, Yuuri telling him that the boy was welcomed to the dance classes, but the boy started to close up again after that. After sharing the rest of the cake with other kids and bidding goodbye to Anatoly, Yuuri went to the administration office to ask more about the boy’s background. He found that the boy’s family were very poor, with one of the parents being an addict, so the State had taken him in when he was 5, that he first was adopted by one family when he was 6, but they had brought him back after a while claiming he wasn’t adapting well to their household. 

Thinking about the boy all the way home, Yuuri’s heart had already made a decision, he just needed to talk things over with Viktor. Later that night, when they were having dinner, Yuuri shared his day with Anatoly and expressed his desire to adopt him. Viktor, also fond of the boy, agreed to discuss it with the orphanage, but since they were already talking about it, he also expressed his feelings about a 6 years-old little girl in the skating classes named Katina. She was such a joyful girl, Viktor noticing the pure joy in her features when she skated, as well as how well she, together with Viktor, teased the other skaters in the rink. She had already stolen his heart, and he would very much like to provide her a loving home. 

With their decision made, they went to talk to the orphanage and discuss the logistics of the adoption process. While their adoption was being processed, they continued to visit the kids and spend more time with them. When they received the green light and talked to both kids about adopting them, they had cried and hugged them for half an hour. Everybody was very happy. 

And now today, after three months of having told Anatoly and Katina about their adoption, they were going to take them home. They already had made all the preparations needed for their home, asked the kids what things or design they preferred, also taken them shopping and helping in the decoration of their rooms. That’s why right now, Yuuri was a nerve wreck, having not once thought about what if after all this, the State was going to deny them the right to adopt their children. Yes, they were already theirs, and right now, also in paper. So, Yuuri needed to think more positively and arrive to get their children with all the happiness he was feeling in his heart showing on his face too. 

All negative thoughts flew out of his mind anyway when he met with the two new Katsuki-Nikiforov family members. Their family was growing, and he couldn’t wait to share all his and Viktor’s love with them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here, thank you for reading, hope you liked it 💜  
> leave comments and/or kudos if you'd like
> 
> xx  
> A


End file.
